


Tonight, We're Young!

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Fire Emblem Heroes, high school version.1. Chrom/Ephraim:Ephraim is comfortable enough in his heterosexuality that he knows casually sliding into second base with Chrom is absolutely No Homo, Bro, they’re just two good-looking guys who want to practice to get kissing skills for when everybody else in the grade catches up.2. Leo/Ephraim:Leo seems to like being on top and Ephraim’s all too happy to oblige. When Leo’s sitting on his lap, it evens out their height difference almost perfectly, and there’s something that Ephraim enjoys about having the solid, warm weight of Leo’s body resting on him. Leo’s not nearly as reticent about kissing or being affectionate as Ephraim had thought he might be, so long as they’re shared privately -- it’d taken surprisingly little time at all for Leo to feel comfortable talking about what he likes and dislikes, and Ephraim had quickly realized that it was easiest to simply let Leo take the lead as much as Leo wants to.





	1. chrom/ephraim, and eirika suffers

**Author's Note:**

> After writing [that one HS AU leophraim](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10290386), I kept writing some HS AU stuff... but I couldn't commit to fleshing things out, so I'll just toss whatever happens into this as a compilation :'^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The premise for this is that Ephraim and Chrom kinda made out a lot as first year high school students and deluded themselves into thinking they were still straight because they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, gosh!! BUT:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Like most ill-informed, hormone-driven teenage decisions, Ephraim doesn’t exactly remember what series of events led up to him making out with Chrom in his living room couch, but he’s quite certain it made a lot of sense at the time. It probably has something to do with the fact that the two of them were both blessed and cursed by hitting puberty early, escaping the awkward phase fast, and blossoming terrifically into two tall, hot young teenage specimens well before the rest of their class – he really just can’t help that they’re both attractive and the vast majority of their classmates are still dealing with lanky limbs and acne breaking out and voices cracking. Between that and the lacrosse practices getting rather physical at times, Ephraim is comfortable enough in his heterosexuality that he knows casually sliding into second base with Chrom is absolutely No Homo, Bro, they’re just two good-looking guys who want to practice to get kissing skills for when everybody else in the grade catches up.

Which is why he finds himself straddling Chrom’s lap, hands on Chrom’s shoulders to keep himself balanced as he leans over for a heated, sloppy sort of kiss. He’s doing _something_ with his tongue, although he’s honestly not sure what, but Chrom seems to be pretty into it judging by the sounds he’s making. Without thinking about it, Ephraim raises one of his hands idly and presses the palm to the back of Chrom’s neck, just barely remembering to stop short of doing something that might be misconstrued as _actually_ homosexual, like playing with the ends of Chrom’s hair.

Ephraim doesn’t hear the footsteps because he’s too distracted by Chrom slipping his hand under Ephraim’s shirt to touch at the heated skin underneath. He does, however, hear it loud and clear when Eirika says, sounding moderately horrified, “Ephraim? Is that… _Chrom_?”

Chrom jerks up and nearly smashes his skull into Ephraim’s forehead, but Ephraim whips his head around so fast that they narrowly avoid each other. “What are you doing here,” Ephraim asks, voice raspy.

“This is… my home. I live here,” Eirika answers. Her expression looks reminiscent of the shell-shocked soldiers in the movie Ephraim had seen last week in a history class.

They stare at each other for a few moments. Chrom finally remembers to remove his hand from Ephraim’s abs.

Finally, Eirika says, “I’m… going to go to my room. You two can, um, yes. I support you, Ephraim!” There’s a pause. “And you as well, Chrom, but I mean, he’s my brother and I love him no matter what his sexuality is.”

“I’m not gay,” Ephraim and Chrom both blurt out in near unison.

Eirika’s lower lip visibly trembles and Ephraim doesn’t need twin intuition to know that she’s restraining herself from saying something scathing. “Well, I’ll just go to my room, like I said,” she squeaks instead, and runs out of the living room faster than Ephraim has ever seen her move before.

Chrom frowns. “Is it just me or did she not seem very convinced?” he asks.

“Look, she’s my sister, I’ll make her come around,” Ephraim says. “She was just surprised or… something.” 

It occurs to Ephraim at this point that he’s still sitting on Chrom. He scrambles off and makes a point of pulling his shirt down to emphasize the fact that he’s closing up for business now that the atmosphere has gone weird.

“I think I should go home,” Chrom says, getting up and abashedly rearranging his clothes so they aren’t so rumpled.

Ephraim and Chrom never speak of the incident ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys tell, I had a great time with the Princes & Princesses Voting Gauntlet, haha. I hope the next one sinks me in crossover pairing hell just as thoroughly!!! 


	2. leo/ephraim fluff

Leo seems to like being on top and Ephraim’s all too happy to oblige. When Leo’s sitting on his lap, it evens out their height difference almost perfectly, and there’s something that Ephraim enjoys about having the solid, warm weight of Leo’s body resting on him. Leo’s not nearly as reticent about kissing or being affectionate as Ephraim had thought he might be, so long as they’re shared privately -- it’d taken surprisingly little time at all for Leo to feel comfortable talking about what he likes and dislikes, and Ephraim had quickly realized that it was easiest to simply let Leo take the lead as much as Leo wants to.

So it’s become a happily common occurrence for them to end up on Ephraim’s living room couch, Ephraim half-reclined against one of the arms and Leo straddling his hips. Ephraim rests one hand flat on Leo’s thigh and reaches a little further with the other, resting it on the low of Leo’s back. Leo’s more relaxed than usual, and he’s moving a bit sluggishly as he leans in for a kiss: his lips just barely brush against Ephraim’s before he slumps inwards, cheek nuzzling into the crook between Ephraim’s shoulder and neck comfortably. 

“Hey, Leo?” he asks.

“Hmm?” Leo responds, and it’s then that Ephraim can clearly hear the sleepiness in his voice. 

“Never mind, it’s nothing,” Ephraim replies. He smiles to himself, wrapping his arms around Leo and gently pulling him in so they rest pressed chest-to-chest, clasping his hands over Leo’s back and gently rubbing tiny circles through the fabric of Leo’s shirt with his fingertips. Leo props his neck up on Ephraim’s shoulder, turning his face towards Ephraim so that Ephraim can feel a gentle puff of breath on the side of his neck every time Leo exhales. 

Ephraim can feel Leo’s body relax as he drifts off to sleep, the usual tension in his shoulders and back melting away. He’s not particularly tired himself, not enough to drift into a nap himself, but something about the fact that Leo’s here asleep in his arms feels good -- Leo’s always got his guard up, Ephraim supposes. And he likes to think that little by little, Leo’s beginning to let it down around him, becoming comfortable enough to make himself just a bit more open to Ephraim every day.

Leo’s not like a scared animal in need of coaxing, though, or a prize to be won through persistence. He’s a human being with his own agency, and Ephraim tries to remind himself of that constantly -- that he doesn’t deserve anything inherently, and it’s only Leo who can grant him the privilege of getting closer. 

But it’s the fact that Leo’s giving it that makes it more meaningful than trying to take it, he thinks. 

“Hey, Leo,” he says quietly, reaching up with his right hand and resting on the back of his neck lightly. “I really do like you a lot, you know.”

Leo doesn’t respond, of course, but he doesn’t have to for him to make Ephraim happy anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eirika walks in on this and puts her hand over her chest and immediately mentally overwrites her trauma from that time freshman year with Ephraim and Chrom, haha.


End file.
